


Overthinking

by resdaMalos



Category: Original Work
Genre: ASFR, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resdaMalos/pseuds/resdaMalos
Summary: A girl finds herself in a precarious situation. But she's smart. She can figure this out. Right?





	Overthinking

_Crrrkkk..._ A sort of crackling, rough noise, like something setting in place.

_Huh? What's that?_

The girl known as Rei Hideko blinks, snapping out of a daze. _Wh... what's going on? Why can't I remember..._

Instinctively, the girl tries to move, but finds she cannot. Or... will not?

Rei's vision un-blurs. She is sitting in front of a full-length mirror, on a well-worn, slightly musty leather couch. She is wearing a nice sports bra and small running shorts that hugged the curves of her toned, tan-skinned body, while still supporting her perky, C-cup breasts. Seeing her own violet eyes framed by her own lustrous brown hair staring back at her should be a comforting, familiar sight.

Except she still can't move.

Not for lack of trying, of course. She could breathe and blink just fine. But sitting on that couch, legs slightly spread apart, hands together, folded neatly in front of her on her lap... eyes staring straight forward, lips parted in a slight smile... It seemed oddly _right_ , and trying to move out of this position would be oh so very _wrong_... Her eyes started to glaze over, her mind slipping into a haze...

_Crrrkkk..._

That wasn't normal.

_Come on, Rei! Get up! MOVE!_ Rei strains, pushing up against the couch. It's a long, laborious process, surprising for someone as athletic as herself. She feels her butt lift off of the leather couch...

And snap back down. Her body returns to its initial position, eyes facing forward again. The expression on her face seems somehow more artificial, and it's a bit off-putting to see it reflected in the glass.

_Something smaller this time._ She tries to open her mouth, out of its forced smile. Success... her expression shifts. Her soft smile becomes a mildly angry scowl. Next, she tries moving her arms... unfolding them from their relaxed position. It feels like moving through molasses, taking every bit of concentration she had to move even the slightest bit. Her arms were now spread open, struggling, struggling...

And then they snap back into position. Her face returns to its doll-like smile, too.

This is wrong. Something is wrong. As Rei struggles, she tries to remember what had happened...

* * *

 

She was sitting... at a bench, right?

In the park. Yes. After a run. She was sitting on the bench in the center of the park, looking at her favorite art piece - a female fountain sculpture, posed gracefully as if caught in a dance, a stream of water gently arcing up from out of her hand. Not for the first time, she observed the statue's toned physique, and imagined herself in the statue's place. None of that was weird, so far, at least as far as she herself was concerned.

But then something different happened. A man approached. What was it he said?

"I see you are admiring my work..."

"Would you like to model for me?"

And then... nothing.

* * *

 

_Crrrrkkk..._

_No, wait! That's what's happening, isn't it? Whatever magic is keeping me stuck here... it's transforming me... turning me... into..._

_Crrk-_

Rei shoots up, adrenaline fueling another attempt at escape. She bounds forward, landing on her feet, and scrambles towards the door next to the window. Already she can feel her limbs screaming, her movements slowing down, as if pulling a rubber band tighter and tighter. Almost... there... All she needs to do... is...

Sit down, and pose. Right, of course. All she needs to do is sit down, and pose...

She happily returns to her position, hands on her lap, legs apart, a smile splitting her face... _Crrrkkk..._

Of course. It all made sense. She feels the stiffness creep across her features, the movements of her chest from breathing now imperceptible...

She will sit down, and pose, and turn to stone. At least... she'll make a good foun... tain...

* * *

"Ha. You thought you'd be a fountain, did you?"

A hand brushes against the stiffened, smiling face of the thing that used to be Rei - not stone, but something else entirely.

"No, no. I've already made a fountain. I have other plans for you. You'll be a doll. A lovely, posable doll, with your nice smiling face. My client paid big money for you, and that's what he wants. I don't even know what he has in store for you, but I'm sure it's not hard to imagine."

The hand becomes forceful, tipping the flesh turned plastic doll to one side. It maintains its stiff, seated pose.

"All that time you tried to resist, tried to take control... all of it was a waste of time. You were never in control. These are my choices, my decisions, and you have no choice but to sit quietly and wait."

There is no response from the doll. How could there be? It was just an object now.

"Enjoy. It might not be what you wanted... but it's what you've gotten."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Neo New Goomy from the Gorgon's Lair Discord server for use of their OC.


End file.
